


I Could Learn How To Love (Like You)

by roryuniverse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gentle, Love, Passion, Punk Rock/Grose, Romance, SU - Freeform, Sweet, adorableness, lovemaking, romantic, young!greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryuniverse/pseuds/roryuniverse
Summary: Rose wants to learn more about the ways of human romance, so Greg shows her.





	I Could Learn How To Love (Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s right. I’m back in Bismuth. Got a new haircut and—ok, nah I didn’t get a new haircut, but I got a new fanfic after sitting in the dark and wallowing in my own pity of my pathetic life for so long.  
> Anyway. . . .
> 
>  
> 
> I was inspired to write this fanfic because of the love I share with my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend (seriously she’s like Rose and I’m like Greg, both in height difference and a bit of personality. It’s pretty cray), and because I am so inspired and love the relationship between Greg and Rose. I'm someone who believes sex is a sacred, beautiful thing that often is looked down as "nasty". This fanfic isn't really smut, it's more like a fanfic with sex in it. I've always imagined Rose and Greg's first time making love would be memorable, filled with silliness, dorkiness, smiles, and laughter. And I also believe Greg would be a total gentleman, and Rose would be a total curious, innocent Gem!  
> I was also inspired by the song, Love Like You, to make a part of the lyrics the title of the fanfic, because I thought it fit.
> 
> I can't write sex for the life of me, but I just had to write this. I ship Greg and Rose so hard; it's one of my OTPs.  
> ALSO I PETITION THAT THE SHIP NAME SHOULD BE CALLED PUNK ROCK  
> Not my idea, just saw it somewhere and I want to thank the guy/gal/nonbinary pal who came up with that one!  
> LIKE SERIOUSLY GUYS  
> PUNK  
> ROCK  
> P  U  N   K  
> R  O   C  K  
> PUNKROCK  
> Lol anyway, me being a total dork aside, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! I tried my best, haha.

The night was young and beautiful, the stars shining like a million, tiny lights in the dark sky. A soft breeze blew past, causing Greg’s long, brown hair to dance in the wind as the young man strummed his guitar. He sat on the back of his van towards the edge, his attention focused on the chords of his instrument. He worked on a song that expressed his love for Rose Quartz: the mysterious alien woman who suddenly came crashing into his life like a comet. The alien woman who stole his heart. And now, he couldn’t get her out of his head. She was always in there, no matter what he did. He wanted her. He needed her. Not just because she was beautiful, but because she was. . . _Everything_.

The two had been dating for the past two months, but it wasn’t really anything serious; although, he wanted it to be. But would Rose really want to go that far down the road? He was just some human to her, after all. . . Right? Greg paused his strumming for a moment and sighed as he thought about this. Who was he kidding, he couldn’t land a good, long relationship with a woman, especially if it was Rose. He had loved other women in the past, but it didn’t really get very far. . . Or worked out very well. Once they found out he was basically a broke, poor loser, they were out of his van and out of his life faster than you could say “carabiner, carabiner!”

Marty told him that at least he got laid a few good times, but that guy was no help. Women weren’t there for him to use and then move on when he was satisfied. Marty had no idea what love really was; all he cared about was money and women. But women are people too, and money is just paper. Greg didn’t date those few women because he wanted to get laid, he dated them because he felt love for them. Real, genuine, love. But of course, a guy who had no job to really feed himself and tried to make money off of playing his guitar and singing songs caused those women to leave him in the cold rain and dust. Which he understood; he didn’t blame them. He would probably leave himself too.

Greg stared up at the swath of glittering stars, lost in his thoughts. Silence took over the night. He sighed again, wondering if he should go visit Rose. Would he be intruding? Besides that, he didn’t want to have to face Pearl again. She obviously detested him. Very much. He tried to make friends with her, but she didn’t seem interested in doing so. He hadn’t even done anything wrong. . . Had he? Shaking the thoughts from his head, the musician decided he would go and see Rose, Pearl or no Pearl. However, just as he was getting up to go, he saw a large, shadowy figure appear. Once it came into view, he recognized it as Rose Quartz. The Gem smiled at him, her beautiful, pink ringlets cascading over her shoulders like a soft waterfall. “Hello, Greg,” she greeted the male human in that calm voice of hers. It sounded like honey that slowly flowed out of her perfect lips, sweet and smooth and. . . Amazing. Everything about her was amazing.  
“Greg. . .?” Rose wondered curiously, eyebrow raised in confusion as Greg just continued to stare at her. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head. “O-oh uh, sorry. Hi.” he smiled sheepishly.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked, blinking her eyes, looking all to the world like an innocent puppy. It almost melted Greg’s heart.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m totally okay!” he reassured her.  
“Then why were you staring at me for so long?”  
“I, uh.... I...” Greg trailed off, blushing as he looked away, answering her question.  
“I just think you’re really beautiful, y’know?”  
Suddenly, Rose broke out into giggles. Greg quickly looked at her, confused. “What? Did I say something funny?”  
“No, it’s just that. . .” Rose trailed off for a moment as she continued to giggle. Once she had calmed down, she continued, “you have already told me that I’m beautiful!”  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to keep reminding you.” Greg grinned, snapping his fingers in her direction. Rose laughed before replying, “Oh, you are a riot, Mr. Universe. It’s one of the reasons why I like you so much.”  
Greg felt his face burn up like an oven left turned on at her words.

“R-really.....?” Greg asked, as he stared up at the Gem.  
“Yes. Really.” she nodded, as she stared back at him. The two stood there for a moment, continuing to stare into each other’s eyes. Finally, Greg decided to make a move—he slowly stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Rose watched, unmoving, eyes blinking in curiosity. Once he had reached her, Greg stood up on his toes, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose leaned down towards him, her hair falling over his shoulders and back. He tensed up briefly, but not out of fear or nervousness. He closed his eyes as he leaned forwards and closed the gap between them, kissing her slowly and passionately.

Rose returned the kiss, her hands going to the small of Greg’s back. The young man felt a shiver down his spine at her touch: her hands on his back, and her lips on his. The kiss in particular sent a shockwave through his body. As they continued to kiss, Greg slowly took control as he moved the Gem towards his van, pressing her against it gently. He then pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. Rose widened her eyes, looking a little panicked.  
“Greg, are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!”  
Greg stared at her, puzzled.  
“What? No, I just needed to catch my breath.”  
“Did. . . Did I drown you with my mouth?! Oh my stars, I’m so sorry!”  
Greg couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “No, you didn’t drown me with your mouth, it’s just that. . . When two people kiss for a long time, they need to stop for a moment to breathe in air.”  
Rose tilted her head.  
“What for?”  
“Well, because. . . Humans need to breathe after all, and kissing takes some effort and. . . Air.”  
The Gem stared at Greg, seeming to be fascinated by this new human information.  
“Ohhhh. I see.”

Greg smiled in amusement at Rose. Not only was she beautiful and amazing, she was also adorable when it came to human stuff. He enjoyed explaining things to her and watching her face light up in wonder. Why she found his race so wonderful, he had no idea. But it was nice to see that she was interested.  
“Are you done taking in air?” Rose asked after a moment. Greg felt as if fire slowly moved throughout his body. It clearly meant she wanted to kiss him more; was that a hint of impatience in her tone of voice? _Well. . . God. . ._ he thought to himself, feeling a little turned on. He then finally answered her question.  
“Oh, um, yeah, I—“  
But he was cut off as Rose moved in quickly to kiss him again. The young man was surprised for a moment before kissing back, eyes closed. He pinned her to the van, body pressing against hers, his heart thundering in his chest and in his eardrums. He let out a small moan through the kiss, his breathing becoming faster and faster. He could hear Rose’s own fast breathing, even though she didn’t need to breathe, being a Gem and all. He wondered if she did it to be more human for him, or if it was done unintentionally.

Rose’s soft moans were mixed with his own as they kissed deeper. Greg’s heart now roared in his ears as he pressed more firmly against Rose, becoming more aroused. He paused a moment to catch his breath once more, then proceeded to kiss slowly down Rose’s neck. She moaned in response, moving her head back against the van.  
“Greg. . .” she spoke in barely a whisper, her voice sounding seductive and slightly hoarse from pleasure.  
“Yes?” Greg paused for a moment, looking at her, fearing he might be going too far.  
“Don’t stop. . . Keep going. It feels. . . Good.”  
Greg blushed brightly before continuing to kiss her neck, going a little slower this time.  
As Rose moaned, Greg felt a needy feeling down in his pants, although he tried to ignore it. What if Rose didn’t want that? He didn’t want to get his hopes up, no matter how bad he wanted it. He would never make Rose do anything she wouldn’t want to do. He decided it would be best to ask.

Greg stopped once more to look at Rose, who panted a moment before looking back, wondering why he had stopped but not questioning it. “Rose, I. . . I was wondering. . . Do you want to maybe. . .?”  
Rose tilted her head. “Want to do what?”  
“Y’know. . .”  
“I know what?”  
Greg paused. _Oh, right, of course. . . She doesn’t know what sex is, genius!_ he scolded himself.  
“Well. . . There’s this thing. It’s like when two people come together, especially when in love. . . Um, it’s like—“  
“Like Fusion?” Rose wondered, tilting her head.  
“Yeah! Like Fusion!” Greg nodded.  
“But except it’s a human thing and we don’t actually phase into each other and become a giant woman. . .”  
Rose nodded.  
“I see. But I still don’t really understand. Do you want to try and Fuse with me? Because you know humans can’t fuse, Greg.”  
“No, no I’m not trying to fuse with you, I. . .” Greg sighed a little, wondering if this was even going to work out.  
“How about I just show you. . .?” he asked tentatively, blushing brightly.  
Rose blinked, confused as to why the human man’s face turned that shade of colour. Was this human ritual an embarrassing kind of thing or something?  
“Okay.” she had replied simply. Greg blinked a few times by her short, casual answer.  
“A-are you sure? Because I won’t do it if you don’t want to.”  
Rose shrugged. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I want it?”  
Greg felt sweat bead on his forehead. _Oh geez this is getting complicated_ , he thought to himself.

Greg scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well. . . Not everybody wants to have sex,” he explained. “It can be scary for the first time.”  
“And why is this ritual. . . Sex. . . Scary for the first time?”  
“I-uh. . . Oh geez, Rose, I don’t know! It’s really difficult to explain! You’ve never had sex with a human before? Y’know, when you loved other humans?”  
Rose thought for a moment, then shook her head. “No.” she merely answered.  
Greg sighed, rubbing his temple. “How are we going to do this, then?”  
“I don’t see the problem, Greg. Why don’t you just show me?”  
“I-I would, but. . . God, I don’t want you to end up hating me after! It’s not something every person is ready to do right from the get go.”  
“But I’m not a person.”  
Greg looked at her, lowering his hand to his side. She was right. But. . .

“Yeah, but you’ve never had sex before. You don’t even know what it is!”  
Rose grabbed both of the human man’s hands, staring into his eyes.  
“Greg, I would like to try this new human ritual you call sex. And if I don’t like it, I’ll let you know, right? I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and I would never hate you.”  
Greg was silent for a minute as he stared back up at the Gem. He then nodded.  
“Okay. But you’re sure you want to do this?”  
“Positive.”  
Greg took a deep breath. “Alright. . .”

Greg leaned in to kiss Rose, his hands slowly trailing down her sides. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she deepened the kiss, feeling something she had never felt before. The human man then moved her towards the back of the van, gently pushing her inside as he moved on top of her. Rose stared up at him, at his wild hair, his wonderful eyes, his face. . . And her heart began to pound faster than she thought it would. Greg had turned away for a moment to close the back of the van so that they wouldn’t be seen (just in case; no-one would be randomly walking out at this late at night, but it was better to be safe than sorry) before turning his attention back to Rose. He wanted to take this slow; make sure she enjoyed it. Rushing into it wouldn’t be the greatest introduction to sex for her.

He started off by moving against her slowly, looking at her face to see her reaction. Rose’s eyes closed at the sudden sensation she felt.  
“Is. . . Is that okay?” Greg asked nervously, a slight worry in his tone of voice.  
“Yes, just keep going. . .”  
He did so, continuing to move at a slow pace. Rose moaned, squirming a little in pleasure, which only turned Greg on more. He could feel his penis burning, desperate for that one thing he craved, but he refused to give it what it wanted so quickly.

“Greg. . .” Rose spoke after a moment of silence, her voice a whisper.  
“Yes, Rose?”  
“Have you ever had this sex ritual with other humans?”  
Greg nodded a little, too caught up in what he was doing to really give a proper answer. He then spoke, “But. . .” He paused, moaning.  
“But. . .?” Rose wondered, reaching a hand up to touch his face, opening her eyes to look at him.  
“The relationships I had with other humans. . . Women, that is. . . Didn’t work out. Even the sex didn’t feel so great. I think I only did it because that’s what most of them wanted; I-I don’t think they wanted to really be with me. I think they only digged the hair and guitar, y’know?”  
Rose giggled softly, smiling.  
“Unfortunately, I don’t know. I don’t see how any woman wouldn’t want to stay with you. You’re so wonderful, you know that? I’m glad I met you.”  
Greg blushed, moving just a little bit faster. Rose held onto his shoulders, her moans increasing slightly in volume.  
“Well. . . I. . . Think. . . You’re. . . Wonderful. . . Too. . .” Greg spoke after each time he moved against her, his breath and heart beat quickening. Rose didn’t know how to respond, instead blushing at his words. She then let out a long sigh of pleasure, moving her head back as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Y-you must’ve been. . . Really good at this sex thing with the other humans, Greg. . .” Rose said.  
“I-I guess, I don’t know. . . They did seem to always be hungry. . .”  
“Hungry? Did they not eat enough food?”  
Greg chuckled.  
“No, I mean always hungry for sex.”  
“Oh. . . You can eat sex, too?”  
The young man paused to laugh, unable to keep moving for a moment when Rose amused him so much like she was doing now.  
“No, you can’t eat sex, it’s just a figure of speech meaning the women were always wanting to have sex; it’s like they craved it all the time.”  
“Oh, okay. I can understand why.”  
Greg’s face heated up.  
“Well, then, Mr. Universe. . . Aren’t you going to show me more of this ritual so that I could maybe become ‘hungry’ for more of it too?” Rose added, her lips slowly shaping into a sly grin.  
_Oh, Lord have mercy_ , he thought to himself, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Only if you want me to, Rose Quartz,” Greg replied, returning a sly grin of his own. Two could play at that game. He wouldn’t let Rose see how weak she really made him. The Gem chuckled softly. “Then go ahead. I’m waiting.”  
Not making her wait any longer, Greg began to quickly unbuckle his belt, slipping it out of his pants’ loops and carelessly tossing it aside. It hit against the side of the van, the metal piece making a noise that disrupted the silence which grew between Rose and Greg.

Rose watched as he began to undress himself from his pants, fascinated by this. She knew humans’ clothes didn’t stay on their bodies like Gems’ clothes did, but it still amused her. Once the pants came free, the young man tossed those aside as well, and he heard it land on his guitar, but didn’t care. Right now, he was more focused on Rose to really think about anything else. His penis bulged through his boxers, moving to slip them off, but paused as he noticed Rose just staring. Particularly at his bulge. He blushed, even though there really was no need to; he was about to take his boxers off anyway. But when it was Rose. . .  
“What?” he asked.  
“What is that?”  
Greg felt himself blush more. “My, um. . . Well it’s called. . A penis.”  
“Oh, right! Amethyst told me about the parts of a human body. Odd, yet interesting.”  
“Oh, oka-wait, Amethyst?!”  
Rose nodded, giggling. “She told me she learned it from Pearl. She has a bit more experience with the Earth, I think; she does tend to be a little more intelligent of the group, which can be very useful.”  
_Useful indeed, thank you, Pearl_ , Greg thought to himself, for once liking the salty Gem.

“Why does it look so. . . Big?” Rose asked curiously, looking innocent.  
Greg widened his eyes, his hair standing on end for a minute.  
“I-I well. . . Because of you.”  
“Because of me?”  
“Yeah, y-you. . . Turned me on.”  
Rose blinked in confusion. “But Greg, you’re not a machine. And I don’t recall seeing a button on your body, nor pressing it.”  
“No, no, to be turned on means to. . . Basically want sex.”  
Rose blushed.  
“I. . . I really made you feel that way?”  
“Yes.” Greg nodded.  
“Whoa. . .” Rose whispered, using one of humankind’s (apparently) favourite words, stars in her eyes. Greg chuckled a little in amusement at her reaction. Rose then looked at his crotch again, reaching out a hand.  
“Can I. . .?”  
Greg felt his heart pound briefly, gulping silently. If she touched him, he was sure he would end up falling apart right then and there. But he wanted her to get an understanding of this whole thing, to experience it. He slowly nodded in confirmation, licking his lips.

Rose touched the man’s crotch, pressing against it, then moving her hand over it slowly. A moan escaped from Greg’s mouth at her touch, eyes closing.  
Rose paused for a minute, looking at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it’s just. . . It feels good.”  
“Do you want me to keep going?”  
“O-only if you want. . .”  
Rose then continued her movements, enjoying the sounds coming from Greg’s mouth. Humans were such fascinating creatures—the things they did, how they lived, their odd, yet interesting rituals. . . And she enjoyed learning about this particular ritual with Greg. It was strange, yet she liked it.

The Gem increased her speed, causing Greg to gasp then moan at the same time, leaning forward so that his hair fell into her face.  
“Oh, Rose. . . You’re killing me. . .”  
Rose immediately stopped, eyes widened in a panic.  
“What?! Oh my stars. . . Oh my stars, I’m killing you?! Greg, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know—“  
“Figure of speech!” Greg said quickly, really wanting her to continue.  
“Figure of speech. . .” he repeated, sighing softly to himself, facepalming.  
Was this really going to work out, or was he wishing too hard for it to?

Rose laughed softly in nervousness. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m terrible at this, aren’t I?” She sighed, smiling. Greg took his hand away from his face, looking at her quickly.  
“No, not at all! You’re just very new to all this, and that’s okay. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m acting so impatient. I guess I keep forgetting you’re not actually human. Haha.”  
Rose giggled. “Well, if you keep forgetting I’m not actually a human, then I must be doing something right.”  
Greg laughed, moving his hands into his hair, looking a little panicked.  
“How are we going to even make this work?” he said.  
Rose blinked. “What, the sex?”  
“I mean us (and that too)! You don’t know much about things on here, and I’m just some guy living in his van who tries to get free pizza every chance he gets! Not to mention, you’re not human, and and—“  
He was cut off as Rose gently grabbed his face and moved his head towards her, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away as she looked into his eyes.  
“Greg, we can make this work. I know it.”  
“You really think so. . .?” he said hesitantly, staring at her.  
“Yes. Definitely.” she replied with a serious expression. Greg smiled at this.

“Do you want me to continue?” Rose asked softly. The human man nodded in answer. She moved her hand back to his crotch, going slow at first, then fast. Greg gasped a little as she increased in speed, leaning over her, his hair falling into the Gem’s face once more. His body was on fire; he didn’t know what anything was anymore as he focused on what Rose was doing to him.

“Oh, yeah, that’s so good. . . Yeah. . .” Greg moaned, unable to form proper sentences at this point. Rose’s heart pounded as she watched the human man react to this and the sounds he made. The feeling she had felt previously only seemed to grow and grow; she felt an odd heat between her legs. It’s true that Gems didn’t have the body anatomy of a human’s, but Rose had formed a particular organ for the current moment she and Greg were in. He had already knew that Gems could shapeshift any organ in their body, so he probably wouldn’t be very surprised.

Greg suddenly put a hand on hers, signaling her to stop. Confused, Rose did so, moving her hand away as she looked at the young man curiously. He grinned at her, moving in for a kiss as he slowly, sneakily moved a hand down into the heat that radiated between her legs, rubbing and feeling around the vagina she formed on her body. Rose’s eyes widened and she pulled away from the kiss to gasp in surprised pleasure, a hand going up to grip Greg’s shoulder. Greg made a small murmur of approval, licking down her neck and giving her skin a few, small bites.

“Greg. . . Greg. . .” Rose spoke in a hoarse whisper, unable to really think or breathe. Whatever this feeling was, it felt. . . Really good.  
“Greg, I-I. . .”  
“Yes, Rose?” Greg spoke smoothly, his tongue moving down her ear now.  
“I feel like I. . . Need something more.”  
Greg paused to look at her. He knew what she meant.  
“Are you sure you want that something more?” he said, his face clouding with worry now, the playful and mischief Greg to be replaced with a caring, loving one which Rose adored so much.  
“Yes, I do. I really want it. . . No, need it.”  
“Okay, but I’m going to go slow. If you want to stop, just let me know, and I will.”  
Rose nodded as she stared up at Greg, smiling, happy to be in this moment with him. Greg returned the smile, his eyes full of love.  
“Ready?” he whispered.  
“Ready.”

Greg finally slipped off his boxers and threw them aside. Rose blinked in wonder as she stared at his hard, throbbing penis. The man blushed, biting onto his lip. Rose staring at a private part of his felt like a goddess watching him, which also caused him to feel like he should cover himself. Well, the Gem may as well be a goddess; she was powerful and had magic. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed Rose was touching him, and he let out a surprised gasp, closing his eyes.  
“Rose. . .” he moaned. The Gem smiled, knowing now that meant the human man liked it.  
Rose pumped his penis up and down in a slow, smooth rhythm, then fast, which made Greg moan a little louder than he intended as he leaned back.

Greg knew if she continued, then he wouldn’t end up being able to show her the really good part: intercourse. He couldn’t let himself release so soon.  
“Rose, s-stop. . .” he groaned, hands reaching forward to grip onto the Gem’s shoulders. She blinked, confused, as she slowly stopped her movements.

“Am I doing something wrong?”  
“No, not all! It felt really good! But. . . I’d still like to show you what sexual intercourse is.”  
“Oh! Right, of course.” Rose giggled, letting go of the young man’s penis, smiling cheerfully.  
_Jesus, she’s so innocent, even in sex. . ._ Greg thought to himself as he stared at her. He then smiled at her before gently pushing her back down on the floor of the van, getting into position. He took a deep, quiet breath. It’s been a while since the last time he had sex, and he was nervous on whether Rose would enjoy it, or if she did enjoy it, then she would just end up ditching him, like every other woman did. But then he reminded himself that Rose was not a person and she felt genuine love for him; he could feel it. He just somehow _knew_. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have gotten this far into their relationship. Otherwise, Rose wouldn’t be looking at him with such love and trust in her eyes. This made him feel more confident, which calmed his thoughts.

And so Greg moved inside of Rose, very slowly. Rose gave a small gasp, her eyes widening. Greg noticed the sweat beading on her forehead. He paused, eyes filled with worry as he stared down at her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice gentle and concerning.  
“Yes, it just. . . It hurts a little.”  
“It may hurt at first, but it gets better, trust me. But you can back out of it if you want. There’s nothing wrong with bailing out on something you don’t want to do.”  
“No, it’s okay. I do want this, Greg.” Rose put a hand to his face.  
“Are you sure? Because you don’t have to do this for me, I’ll still love you—“  
Rose cut him off with a giggle in amusement before replying, “Yes, I’m really sure. I’m doing this because I want to. I want to learn more about the humans’ ways of love. If you show me more of it, then maybe I could learn how to love. . . To love like you.”  
Greg stared down at the alien woman that he loved with all his heart, getting a little teary-eyed by her words. He slowly smiled. Rose smiled back, and when she did, it seemed to light up her face and the van. Anything she did made the whole world light up.

“Okay. . . Then I’ll continue now. Just hang in there, it’ll get better.” Greg caressed her cheek. The Gem nodded, smiling softly.  
“Greg, you’re so great. . .”  
“Don’t you mean I’m so. . . Greg?” the young musician joked, winking. Rose laughed. “You’re too funny. And a dork, to use your human terms, but that’s one of the things that makes you so—“  
“Greg?”  
Rose laughed again. “Yes. Greg.”  
Greg chuckled, grinning at the Gem. He then held onto her shoulders as he continued to move inside of her, groaning. Rose closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as she endured the pain. Greg gave her reassuring, soft kisses on her cheeks, lips, and neck, murmuring words of comfort in her ears. Rose felt better, and the pain seemed to begin to slowly fade away as she focused on how good it began to feel.

Greg continued to move slowly, even when he wanted to go a little faster. But he wouldn’t do that to Rose. Even if she wanted to make slow love the rest of the night, then he would do it. Beautiful, soft moans escaped from her mouth, causing Greg’s penis to throb even as he moved in and out of her in that same, slow pace.  
“Greg. . . It feels so good, I-I. . . Ahhh. . .”  
Greg only moaned in response, hands gripping tightly onto the Gem’s shoulders. He could feel himself already begin to sweat; it was a little hot in the van after all, but he didn’t want to open the doors and risk getting caught. He then leaned down to kiss Rose deeply as he continued to thrust, muffling her moans. She kissed back, closing her eyes.

Rose pulled away to speak, “Greg. . .”  
“Yes, Rose?”  
“I love you.”  
Greg felt his heart flutter at her words with joy before responding,  
“I love you, too. . .”  
“Do you. . . Do you like this?”  
“Yes. I’m glad you’re showing it to me.” Rose smiled.  
Greg smiled back, his eyes lit with love and happiness.

The two made love far into the night. The van began to shake and creak in protest as Greg began to increase his speed, by the begging pleas of Rose. He could feel himself close as he leaned over his lover, eyes shut tightly, hair in her face. Rose’s arms wrapped tightly around his small body (at least, it looked small compared to hers), but not tight enough to hurt him, as he thrust faster and faster. Both of their moans filled the air in the van, hearts racing.  
“Oh god, Rose, I think. . . I think I’m going to—!”  
Before Greg could finish his sentence, he had released his climax, letting out a long moan of relief as he arched his back. Rose moaned in ecstasy, closing her eyes.

Finally done, the young musician collapsed on top of the Gem, panting, his hair in his face. Rose’s curls were a mess, her face as flushed as Greg’s as she also caught her breath. The two laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company for a moment as they calmed their nerves down. Greg had slowly moved his penis out of Rose before laying back down on her, sighing softly in content.

“So. . . What did you think, Rose Quartz?” Greg asked her after a while.  
“It was. . . Amazing!” Rose replied with enthusiasm, stars in her eyes. Greg chuckled, smiling. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He then gave her a quick kiss before slowly sitting up.  
“Let’s do it again!”  
Greg laughed. “Sure, if you want—wait. . . You mean now?”  
“Yes!” Rose smiled determinedly.  
“But we just did it. . .”  
“Why can’t we do it again?”  
“Well, I’m kinda tired after that, Rose. . . Humans can’t just continue having sex like that. Sexual intercourse takes a lot of effort and energy.”  
Rose frowned a little. “Oh, I see.”  
“But we can do it next time. For now, shouldn’t you be heading back to the Temple? The others might worry about you.”  
Rose shrugged as Greg got off of her, turning away to look for something to clean himself before getting his boxers and jeans back on.  
“They already know I’m here.”  
Greg had finally found an old shirt he never wore and just used it to wipe himself.  
“What about Pearl?” he asked.  
Rose tilted her head. “What about her?”  
“She seems to worry about you the most.”  
“Oh, she’ll be fine. She knows how much I love you.”  
_Yeah, and that’s probably why she hates me so much_ , he added to himself in his thoughts.

Once finished wiping himself up, Greg got back into his boxers and jeans (and of course getting his belt back into the loops), although with a bit of difficulty. He then moved to open the doors of the van, letting in a cool, night breeze that moved his hair back. He sighed, glad for the breeze. Afterwards, he sat on the edge of the van, grabbing for his guitar. Rose sat by him, watching as he began to strum his guitar and sing a song, looking up at the sky as the Gem rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed in content. Perhaps she learned how to love more like him today, but he wondered if he could learn how to love more like her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
